Love, The Hard Way
by Tinkerbell1389
Summary: New girl Camilla meets a cute guy on her first day of school. They immediately connect until something comes up that makes their relationship short. Camilla meets someone else that makes her heart beat even faster. Secrets are kept, lies are told, and hearts are broken in this heart wrenching school year.
1. CAMILLA

_Author's note: I started watching some of the older Degrassi episodes (yes the ones with Jimmy aka Drake lol) so I decided to rewrite a story I had written before, but deleted because I took a break from writing for awhile, so it may seem familiar to some, but I decided to change things a bit. So enjoy, comment, all that good stuff. Oh and rated M because some stuff will come along later :)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: CAMILLA **

It was 11:00 pm and she finally finished unpacking her room. She sat on her bed and sighed a sigh of relief. She was less than thrilled that she had to wake up early for her new school tomorrow. Moving to a new school, making new friends, not exactly the life she had planned, but it is what it is. There was nothing she could do about it now.

She heard a knock on her door "Camilla? Are you still up?"

She sighed, "Yes I'm up." She answered back as her sister opened the door. She looked around the room. "I like that you're doing with the room. It looks really nice."

Camilla sighed, "Yeah I guess."

Her sister sat on her bed.

"Look, I know this is going to be a big change for you, but I want to thank you for being so cool about this."

"It's okay Chloe." Camilla said back. "I know this is what you want and if this makes you happy, then I'm happy too."

"So are you excited for school tomorrow?"Chloe asked.

"Not really." Camilla answered back.

"You shouldn't be." Chloe said, "You're super cute, funny, you'll make tons of friends I'm sure."

"We'll see." Camilla said. "Where's Jon?"

"He's working late. He'll be home later." Chloe answered. "I'm so nervous about my first day at work."

Camilla scoffed, "You will be fine. You'll be the best Assistant Producer at CQJH ever."

"I hope so." Chloe said nervously. "Wanna help me pick out a new outfit? I can always use a second opinion, especially from you miss fashionista."

Camilla smiled. She always loved picking out outfits for her sister. She always enjoyed the time they spent together. "Of course I will."

* * *

_Next chapter: Camilla meets a super cute guy on her first day at Degrassi _


	2. JITTERS

**CHAPTER 2: JITTERS **

The alarm ringing at 6:30am disrupted Camilla's peaceful slumber. She immediately turned off her alarm by slamming her hand onto her alarm clock. She sat up and removed her long black hair from her face and sighed again. She tried her hardest not to be nervous but she couldn't help it. She kept wondering what this new school was going to be like, if anyone will like her.

Her millions of thoughts were interrupted by Chloe yelling from downstairs, "Milla, you want coffee and breakfast? It's down here if you want it!"

Camilla grunted, "Okay, I'm coming!" She shouted back.

"Hurry! Don't want to be late for your first day!" Chloe shouted again.

"Oh, shut up." Camilla murmured quietly as she flipped back her sheets and made her way out of bed. She was still nervous, but she knows she has to try her best to get over it.

She made her way downstairs to meet a very excited Chloe in her work outfit pouring two cups of coffee.

"Your first day of school. I'm so excited for you!" Chloe cheered.

They sat at the table together and Chloe handed her a cup of coffee. Camilla immediately took a sip. "I wish I could feel the same."

"You will be fine." Chloe said. "Trust me! Hey! Maybe you can try for the cheer leading team! You loved cheer leading back at your other school!"

"I think it may be a little late for that." Camilla said back as she took another sip of coffee.

"You never know." Chloe said with a smile. "Today's a new day."

Camilla rolled her eyes and took another sip of coffee. She was starting to get a bit annoyed with Chloe's enthusiasm.

"Go get ready. I'll drive you. I don't want you to be late on your first day."

Camilla sighed. "Ok, ok, calm down."

"Have a little confidence sis!" Chloe yelled as Camilla ran up the stairs to get ready.

* * *

After an hour of trying to come up with an outfit and to get over nerves. Camilla quickly ran downstairs, through the house, and entered Chloe's car and Chloe began to make her drive.

Camilla was silent. She really didnt have much to say.

"Maybe you'll meet a cute boy huh?"Chloe tried to break the awkward silence.

Camilla's face scrunched. The last thing she wanted to think about was boys. She unfortunately had to break up with her first love to move here. Camilla felt her heart sink as she began to think about him. She felt as though she was going to cry but she held back her tears.

After 5 long minutes, which seemed like forever, Chloe pulled up the school's entrance. Camilla sighed, her nerves were getting the best of her.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok." Chloe said as if she were reading her little sister's mind. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Camilla shook her head. "I think I'll be okay." She opened the door and exited the car.

"Call me anytime." Chloe said as Camilla close the door.

She waved goodbye as Chloe drove away. She turned around to take a glimpse at the outside of her new school. It was a lot smaller than her old school she knew that for sure. She made her way to the entrance as she noticed a bunch of students outside on the steps hanging around and across the street at the picnic benches. _I guess things are sort of laid back around here._ She thought to herself.

She pulled her schedule out of her pocket to study it as she was walking.

"What the hell are these classes?" She said to herself as she bumped into a guy.

"Hey watch where you're-" He began to yell, but he suddenly stopped.

Camilla was mortified. She hasn't even made it to her first class and she already embarrassed herself.

She immediately stood up. "I am so sorry! I was looking at my schedule and-"

"No, it's okay." He smiled.

Camilla was even more embarrassed, this guy was way cute. "Are you sure? I really am sorry!"

He chucked a bit, "It's okay really." He responded back.

Camilla smiled back, "Okay good."

She began to walk to the entrance, this time fast so she won't embarrass herself even more.

"Hey!" The guy called to her. He ran a little to catch up with her, "You might need this."

Camilla turned around and noticed he had her schedule, he handed it to her, "Thank you." She said to him.

"First day huh?" He asked her.

Camila was frozen. She was stunned at how handsome he was. She really liked his smile.

"Um, yeah."

He chuckled again, "I can tell."

Camilla was ready with a response but was interrupted by the bell, signaling it was time for the first class of the day.

"Do you want me to walk you to class?" He asked her.

"Oh, no it's okay. I have to go see Ms. Hatzilakos first." Camilla answered.

"I can take you there if you want.' He offered.

"Oh, it's okay. I had a tour here. I remember where it is." Camilla continued walking away, not that she would pass up an opportunity to talk to a cute guy, but she was still embarrassed, the last thing she wanted to do was make it worse.

"I hope I see you around!" He called to her.

* * *

_Next chapter: Camilla finds the cute guy in her English class. _


	3. ENGLISH PARTNERS

_Author's note: i know the chapters are a little slow and short, but trust me more is to come! promise :)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: ENGLISH PARTNERS**

Jimmy sat in English class bored out his mind, as usual. Listening to Ms. Kwan ramble on and on was not the highlight of his day.

He couldn't help but think about the girl he met in the hallway earlier this morning. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. He also wished that he wasn't so tongue tied that he forgot to get her name. He's usually cool, calm, collected when it comes to girls. He's the one who makes them weak in the knees, but this time it was different. This crush hit him like a big yellow school bus. He was a bit bummed that he hasn't seen her all day. He wouldn't mind seeing her again.

His lovely thoughts of the new girl were interrupted by Spinner punching him in the back.

"What the hell!" He turned around to him. "Did you not hear Ms. Kwan dummy? We need to figure out our group for the project!"

Jimmy scoffed, "Wow, you actually listened in class?"

Spinner scoffed back, "Yeah, I need this grade so I can pass."

"Since when did you start being concerned about English?"

"Since my parents threatened to take my car." Spinner answered back.

Ms. Kwan approached them with a clipboard.

"I assume, you two will be working together?" She asked while rolling her eyes. "This better be better than the last project."

"It will be Ms. Kwan." Spinner said while laughing. "I promise."

Ms, Kwan, while still rolling her eyes made her way around the other groups in the class.

"I better not be doing all the work asshole!" Jimmy punched his arm, to get him back for punching him.

"Whatever." Spinner jerked.

Jimmy was ready for a rebuttal, but he was immediately stunned.

Spinner noticed his eyes glued to the doorway. He may not be the smartest guy in the world, but he always knew when Jimmy was into a girl.

"Excuse me." She said. "Is this English? Are you Ms. Kwan?"

Ms. Kwan immediately turned her attention away from the class. "You must be Camilla. Welcome. Please come in."

Camilla made her way to Ms. Kwan and handed her a late slip.

"Class, we have a new student, her name is Camilla. Please make her feel welcome."

Jimmy's smile grew bigger. He had no problem with making her feel welcome.

"She can join our group!" Jimmy said.

Camilla felt like a rock was thrown at her face. She couldn't believe that the handsome guy she ran into earlier was in her class, asking to work with her.

"Excellent," Ms. Kwan said, "Maybe she can help you pass. "Camila, meet Jimmy, and Spinner. They will catch you up on all the reading you'll need to do, make sure you see me after class to make sure they get everything right."

Camilla nervously made her way to the two guys. Jimmy immediately put his hand forward. "I'm Jimmy." Camilla was even more nervous than before, but she did think he was cute and she didn't want to seem like a wimp.

"I'm Camilla." She shook his hand. She tried her best not to fall from her knees buckling. He was so strong and had a firm handshake.

"Camilla, you're so beautiful." Jimmy said while staring at her without a blink.

"Excuse me." Camilla said while shocked.

Jimmy broke out of his trance, "Uh, I meant, your name, Camilla. It's beautiful."

Spinner laughed, "Are you gonna let go of her hand Jimmy?"

Camilla immediately took her hand back and sat down with the two of them.

"Hi! I'm Spinner! I'm sorry dumbass here doesn't know how to introduce anyone!"

Jimmy gave Spinner an evil stare. "Camilla, if we fail, he's the reason."

Camilla chuckled a little bit. Spinner rolled his eyes. "I'm going to the washroom to puke."

Spinner took the bathroom pass and left the classroom leaving Jimmy and Camilla alone to work on the project. Jimmy kept his composure as he tried to explain the assignment to her, but he wanted a chance to talk to her.

"So how do you like Degrassi?"

Camilla sighed, "It's a lot smaller than my other school, but so far so good."

"There is a lot to do around here believe it or not." Jimmy said back.

"Yeah I noticed, there are a lot of classes on my schedule that I know nothing about."

"Mind if I take a look at your schedule?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure." Camilla answered. She pulled her schedule out of her bag and handed it to Jimmy. She was hoping they had some classes together, little did she know he felt the same way.

He took a quick glance at her schedule, he immediately grew excited. "We have a few of the same classes. You'll be okay. I'll get you through them."

Camilla smiled. "Yeah I'll need it."

The both giggled a bit.

"So what is there to do around here?" Camilla asked finally getting over her nerves.

Jimmy smiled, which caused Camilla to melt. "Maybe I can show you." Jimmy answered. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

Camilla shook her head. "No."

"Why not join me for a shake at The Dot after school? It's a cool place, Spinner works there."

"I'd love to." Camilla answered.

"Do you have a phone?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh sure." Camilla answered as she went through her bag and handed it to Jimmy.

"Just text me when you get out of class and I'll meet you outside."

Camilla got excited. "OK." She said.

Ms. Kwan, who was checking around the class to see how they were working on their project, noticed Jimmy holding on to Camilla's phone.

"Jimmy, Camilla, please focus on the assignment, make the love connection later."

Jimmy sighed, "We better get focused or Ms. Kwan will kill us."

They both giggled a bit while Jimmy made an attempt to explain the assignment to Camilla.

* * *

_Next chapter: Jimmy goes on his first date with Camilla, while his ex girlfriend is having trouble moving on. _


	4. CASE OF THE EX

**CHAPTER 4: CASE OF THE EX**

Media Immersion was extra boring today. The assignment was the last thing on Hazel's mind. She continued doodling on her notebook as she was listening to Paige's endless rambling.

"Earth to Hazel!" Paige broke her trance. "Are you listening to anything I'm saying? This is an extreme crisis!"

Hazel sighed, "Whatever."

Paige immediately knew what was wrong, "Still thinking about, you know who?"

Hazel nodded. "I still miss him. I know a lot happened at the party last year, but I still can't help but feel like this. I really do love him and I want to be with him."

Paige shook her head, "I don't know hun, I mean you _did _hookup with someone else at that party."

"I only kissed him!" Hazel got defensive, "And _he_ hooked up with another girl after we got in a fight."

Paige rolled her eyes, "Do you _know_ for sure that he hooked up with another girl? It could be just hearsay. That party was crazy. I couldn't even remember what happened that night. Drank too much, but you two should talk it out. I think Jimmy really really loves you, are the perfect couple. I think you guys can talk it over, work things out, love conquers all."

Hazel grew sad. She knew she couldn't turn off her feelings for Jimmy like a light switch. He was her first boyfriend, her first love, her first everything. She felt guilty for ruining her perfect relationship over a stupid argument at a party. She began wishing for a way to turn back time, but she knew she couldn't.

"Every time I try to talk to him, he just ignores me. I don't know what to do." Hazel began to wipe tears from her eyes.

Paige put an arm around her, "Look, I know things may seem a little bad right now, but you really do love each other and I think you guys will really work this out. Just give it some time."

Hazel shook her head, still wiping tears. "I don't think so Paige. I really don't."

"School's about to be over, why not have a bite to eat at The Dot, then maybe some retail therapy?"

Hazel smiled through her tears. "Ok." The bell rang, which meant school was over.

"Finally." Paige said. "I am so over school today."

"Me too." Hazel said quietly as they made their way to their lockers.

* * *

**After school**

Jimmy was enjoying his strawberry shake and Camilla as his company. He was happy that he was able to get over his nerves and talk to her more.

"So what do you like to do?" Jimmy asked.

Camilla sighed. She was trying her best not to seem really nervous.

"I like to do a lot of things." She answered. "It really depends on the day."

"That's cool." Jimmy answered.

"So do you like music?"

Camilla took a sip of her shake, "Of course I do."

"Well, I'm in a band, Spinner and I are, we have a jam session, wanna come?"

Camilla's face lit up, "Sure, if it's not going to be a distraction."

Jimmy smiled, "No, not at all."

Camilla took the last sip of her shake. "Oh my God, these are delicious!"

Jimmy couldn't help but laugh, "I'll get you another one if you want."

"Sure." Camilla answered.

"No problem."

Jimmy made his way to the counter. "Hey Spin, can I get two more shakes?"

Spinner turned around to Jimmy, "So things are going well with that hottie?"

"Yeah she's way cool. I kinda like her a little bit. She seems a bit shy."

Spinner began making their milkshakes, "Well work on your Jimmy Brooks magic on her like you did with the other chicks."

Jimmy chuckled, "You should not be giving me love advice."

Spinner was distracted by his manager calling for him.

"I'll be back." Spinner quickly came to the manager's aide.

"Dammit Spinner." Jimmy murmured as he patiently waited for Spinner to come back.

He felt a light touch on his shoulder. He turned around and was shocked to see it was Hazel.

She was the last person he wanted to see.

"What do you want Hazel?" He asked coldly.

Hazel sighed, "I want to talk, really really talk. A lot of things happened at the party last year and I really want to talk, get everything out in the open."

Jimmy was silent, he didn't know what to say, all he can think about was Hazel cheating on him at that party. As far as he was concerned, there was nothing to say, but he didn't want to shut her out completely.

"What?" He answered.

Hazel sighed again, "I really miss you Jimmy, and I'm sorry. We said a lot of mean things to each other and I think it got out of hand."

Jimmy couldn't help but be a little angry, "Out of hand? You slept with another guy! How can I stay with you after that?"

Hazel also grew angry, "You slept with another girl too! So what do you want me to do?"

Jimmy had no answer. He simply didn't know what to say. He still really liked Hazel, but the things she said to him at the party really hurt him.

Spinner quickly came back to finish the milkshakes and handed them to Jimmy.

Jimmy took them and made his way back to his table with Camilla completely ignoring Hazel.

Hazel's heart stopped when she saw him gazing at another girl. He wondered how he was able to move on so quickly while she was still hurt, but she also couldn't help but wonder who she was.

Paige came beside her. "Do you wanna leave?"

Hazel began to cry again. She nodded her head and the two of them walked out of The Dot staring at Jimmy having a good time with his date.

* * *

_Next chapter: Things get hot and heavy with Jimmy and Camilla_


	5. JAM SESSION

_My first sex scene in a while lol_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: JAM SESSION**

**A few hours later at Craig Manning's garage**

After hours of listening to Jimmy play guitar, Camilla was a bit relieved when they finished the last song. Not that she thought they were terrible, but they weren't exactly good either.

"That was...interesting." She said slowly, still trying to find her words.

"We sucked, you can be honest." Craig said as he put down his guitar. "We're still trying to find our sound."

Camilla chuckled a little bit, "You should still keep looking."

"Ha ha." Spinner jerked sarcastically, "A real comedian."

Camilla turned her attention to the rest of the band, "How long have you guys been playing?"

Craig was ready to answer, but Jimmy talked over him, "Just a few months, but I have been playing guitar for years."

Camilla smiled, not only is Jimmy hot and attractive, but he can play the guitar, total package.

"You're really good." She flirted with him.

"Glad you like." Jimmy smiled back.

Craig, Marco, and Spinner were looking at each other menacingly, they all knew Jimmy had a thing for this girl, and then were gonna make a big deal out of it, embarrassing him completely, after all, what are friends for?

"Hey, Spinner," Craig began, "Wanna show me that thing?"

Spinner was trying her best not to laugh, "Sure Craig, let's go see the thing."

They made their way out of the garage and Marco followed them, "Guys wait up! I wanna see the thing too!"

Camilla couldn't hold her laughter in, "Couldn't they have been more obvious?"

Jimmy put his guitar down and sat on the couch, "Obvious about what?"

Camilla sat next to him, she finally felt like she was getting over her shyness. His body language is definitely indicating that he wants her.

"Do you really want me to say it?"

Jimmy moved closer to her, "Yeah."

Camilla was at her weakest, he was inviting her for sure. She tries to remove the visions of her jumping his bones out of her head, but she couldn't. She knows she needs to. She doesn't want to repeat her previous mistakes with boys by having sex with them one the first date. Although Jimmy practically breathing down her neck was making it impossible.

She couldn't resist anymore, she kissed him, and he had no problem embracing her. They continued tasting each others lips as Jimmy gently pushed on Camilla, causing him to lay on top of her. Jimmy slowly reached his hands up her shirt to touch her breasts. Camilla moaned in between kisses while Jimmy played with her nipples with his finger. That is definitely her weak spot. She was getting even more excited.

The kiss began getting hot and heavy as they both began to remove each other's clothes.

Jimmy slowly moved his fingers down her body, to her stomach, to her legs and to the spot in between. Jimmy lightly touched her clit with his finger and Camilla let out a slight moan. Jimmy liked it, so he began moving his fingers little faster making her moan louder. Jimmy put his other hand on her mouth, "Shhh." He said softly.

Camilla tried to control herself, but she loved the way he was pleasing her. She wanted more of him and she wanted it now. Jimmy moved his hand that covered her mouth to her back to her already erect nipples, he began to tease them while already teasing her clit with his other hand sending her into body into a frenzy. "Oh my God." She moaned in between heavy breathing. Jimmy continued playing with her and Camilla was trying her best not to lose control, but she couldn't help it. Jimmy took two fingers and slowly entered them inside her. Camilla moaned even louder. Oh yeah, she was definitely ready.

Jimmy was already hard and he slowly entered himself inside of her. She felt so good, he couldn't help but let out a moan. Camilla moaned louder and clutched onto Jimmy to pull him closer, deeper inside of her. He began thrusting inside of her slowly while kissing her. He could feel her nails digging into his back and he liked it. He began to thrust even harder and Camilla began to moan louder through their kisses. Jimmy loved the sound of her moaning so he continued to thrust faster and harder.

"Feel good?" Jimmy asked with a hint of wickedness in his voice.

"Yes." Camilla moaned as Jimmy thrust harder inside of her.

Their hot and heavy lovemaking continued for a few minutes until they were interrupted by Spinner.

"Hey guys! There's-"

He was stunned by what he seen and couldn't help but burst into laughter.

Camilla was immediately embarrassed and threw Jimmy off of her. They both were rushing to put their pants on.

Spinner was still laughing, "I guess I was interrupting, I'll leave you two alone." He left, still laughing.

Camilla's face was bright red. She embarrassed that Spinner walked in on them.

"I am so sorry about that." She said to him.

Jimmy finished putting his pants on. "It's not your fault."

Camilla sighed, she looked at her watch.

"I should go."

"I'll walk you home." Jimmy insisted.

Camilla shook her head, "No it's okay. I know my way back." The last thing she wanted was to keep looking at Jimmy after that embarrassing situation.

"Well can I call you later?" Jimmy asked.

Camilla smiled, "Of course you can." She said.

Jimmy leaned in for a kiss and Camilla kissed him back. They kissed for a few seconds, then Camilla broke away from him and said, "I did have fun though."

Jimmy smiled, "I did too."

He watched Camilla leave the garage and he definitely liked what he saw.

His trance was interrupted by his phone ringing. He quickly checked it and saw it was a text message from Hazel.


	6. I'M LATE

**CHAPTER 6: "I'M LATE"**

Hazel was sitting on her front porch, patiently waiting. She couldn't help but look at her phone to check the time.

She was beginning to lose hope until she saw him walking her way. She smiled.

"Hey, thanks for coming." She said to him.

"You said it was an emergency, so what's up?' Jimmy said coldly.

Hazel let out a long sigh. "Jimmy, I really miss you, and I'm really sorry about what happened at the party. I just kissed him, nothing else happened, I was mad."

Jimmy also let out a sigh, _"This,_ was your emergency? I already told you it's over."

He began to walk away but Hazel stopped him, "Just hear me out! Please?"

Jimmy stopped, "What?"

Hazel was nervous, there was something she really needed to say to Jimmy, but she was having a hard time finding the words.

Jimmy was getting annoyed and impatient, "If you're not going to say anything, then I'm gonna go."

Hazel was even more nervous, but she knew she had to come out and say it.

"Um, I'm late."

Jimmy was confused, "Late for what?"

Hazel was now getting annoyed, "I missed my period Jimmy."

Jimmy was stunned. It didn't take long for him to figure out what that meant. He definitely needed a moment to sit down.

"Have you taken a test yet?" He asked.

Hazel sighed, "No, but it's been a few weeks."

"Well how do you know for sure?" Jimmy asked. Praying that this isn't true.

"I'm way too scared to take it. Jimmy, I don't know what to do. What will happen if that test says I'm pregnant? How do I explain this to my parents, they will kill me, and everyone at school…"

Jimmy began to wonder the same thing. Becoming a father was the last thing on his mind. This would definitely cramp his style, especially with Camilla and all of his friends at school. He would not be able to play basketball either. He also began to feel sorry for Hazel. If she were pregnant, he would not want her to go through this alone. As much as he didn't want to, he knew he had to deal with this, Hazel didn't lay down and create this herself.

He put his arm around her. "It's gonna be okay, but we have to know for sure. I'll stay with you while you take it."

Hazel felt comforted but she also couldn't help but cry.

"Jimmy, I'm so scared."

"It's going to be okay."Jimmy said to reassure her. "No matter the result, we are going to be okay. I promise."

Jimmy and Hazel made their way inside Hazel's house to find out take the biggest test of their lives.

* * *

_**Later that evening**_

Camilla arrived at her house, she was greeted by Chloe making dinner.

"Hey, you're just in time! I made spaghetti, your favorite! How was your first day? Tell me everything!"

Camilla was already annoyed by Chloe's excitement.

"It was pretty cool." She answered, "So far so good. Met a guy."

Chloe let out a girlish scream. "That's so cool!"

Camilla sat at the table while Chloe made her a plate, "His name is Jimmy, he's so cute. I watched his band play."

Chloe handed Camilla her plate and sat down with hers.

"So do you like him?"

Camilla sighed, she couldn't stop thinking about Jimmy and their sexy garage couch romp. She enjoyed herself but she also felt wrong for having sex with him on their first date.

"It's just a little crush." She said as she began eating.

Chloe couldn't help but smile. "I know that face." She said.

Camilla continued eating, "Shut up."

They both giggled, then Chloe got serious.

"Look, I know around this time in your life, boys seem like the most important thing in the world, but just take it easy when you meet guys OK?"

Camilla rolled her eyes, "Please. I'm fine."

"I'm just saying, you are 16, and you're gonna want to go out and have fun, and you will meet boys and please do, but I just want you to be safe, and when you do go out, just be home by curfew."

Camilla continued eating, "I know about condoms and birth control. I will be safe. Promise." She felt like a lying sack of crap for saying that. She didnt use a condom when she had sex with Jimmy today.

Chloe continued eating as well, "I remember what it's like to be your age, I'm not going to be some old frumpy lady. I want you to talk to me about anything and I mean _anything_."

Camilla giggled, "OK."

They both continued eating.

"Jon fixed your computer in your room." Chloe said.

"Really?" She said, "Cool."

Camilla finished her meal and washed her dishes. She gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Chloe said back

Camilla went upstairs to her room and turned her computer on. She logged into her video chat website and immediately smiled. She saw that her ex boyfriend Brandon was online.

Her heart sunk. She became a little upset that she had to break up with him because of the move.

They promised they would still keep in touch and remain good friends, but she still missed him.

Her computer alerted that he wanted to chat with her, she immediately clicked yes and in an nanosecond, she saw his face on her computer screen.

"What's up?" Brandon cheered.

Camilla smiled, "Hey! How are you?"

"I miss you." Brandon said.

Camilla smiled, "I miss you too."

"So how is your new school? Do you like it?"

Camilla nodded, "I like it so far."

"Have you met anyone, made new friends?"

Camilla sighed, she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Brandon about Jimmy and that she had sex with him on their first date. Although they are not together, she still wasn't sure how he would feel about it. Luckily Chloe walked in.

"Hey, is that Brandon?" She looked at the screen.

"Hey Chlo." Brandon said back, "I miss you guys already."

"We miss you too." Chloe said back. "I'm going to bed." She said to Camilla. "Don't stay up too late."

"I won't." Camilla said as Chloe left the room.

Camilla turned her attention to Brandon, she was still unsure of what to say about Jimmy.

"Yeah I met some people." She simply said. "Seem pretty cool so far."

"So are you going to join the cheer leading team?" Brandon asked "You were really good when you were here."

Camilla sighed, "I really don't know. It may be too late."

"Give it a try." Brandon said. "You were awesome."

Camilla smiled, "Thanks. So how are you?"

"I'm doing good." Brandon said with no feeling.

Camilla noticed Brandon's response. He seemed as though he wanted something to say.

"So what's up?" She asked, hoping to get a real answer.

Brandon sighed, "Well, there is no easy way to say, but I will tell you. Brace yourself OK?"

Camilla waited, then Brandon said, "I went to a party a few nights ago and I hooked up with Jessica. We are together now."

Camilla grew angry. She wanted to knock the computer monitor off her desk, but stopped herself. Having a broken computer wouldn't do her any justice.

"Jess? My friend Jess? From cheer leading? Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry." Brandon said, "It just happened. She wanted to tell you, but she was afraid you would be mad."

Camilla rolled her eyes, "It's a bit too late for that!"

"It's not like you live here anymore! That's why we broke up! Remember?"

"So you fuck my friend right after?" Camilla was beyond angry.

"She was there, I was upset about it. I'm sorry." Brandon said.

"That's no excuse!" Camilla said.

"What do you want me to say?" Brandon retorted back. "I like her, she likes me. It is what it is!"

"Wow." Camilla said back. "Are you really _that_ sorry?"

"Look, I still care about you, can we still be friends?"

Camilla sighed, she didn't know what to say. She closed the chat and turned off her laptop. She sat on her bed and began to cry.

She was in a whirlwind of feelings, she had Jimmy and liked him a lot, but she still couldn't stop thinking about Brandon being with her best friend from back home. She didn't want to lose him this way, but she knows now there is nothing she could do about it. She felt sad. She layed on her bed and continued to cry.

* * *

_Next chapter: Camilla suffers her first heart break at Degrassi, but meets another hot guy with an instant connection._


	7. MOVING ON

**CHAPTER 7: MOVING ON**

Camilla didn't sleep much last night. She was up before her alarm so she didn't have to hear the noise. She checked her phone, no calls or texts from Jimmy. She was a bit worried, but she wasn't going to make a big deal out of it. She was going to see him at school anyway. She immediately went to the shower. She still couldn't help but think about her conversation with Brandon last night. As much as she was upset, she knew she needed to move on, dwelling on it was only going to make it worse. She still wanted him as a friend, but she had no plans on talking to him for awhile. She had plenty of time to get ready for school so she was in no rush.

* * *

**At school, hours later**

Jimmy was walking with Hazel to her locker. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked her.

Hazel sighed, "I'm as okay as I can be. I can't believe the test was positive. What am I gonna do?"

"We'll talk to Ms. Souve, she'll know what to do. We'll get through this together. I support you no matter what." Hazel smiled, "You are so good to me Jimmy, I am so glad we can get past the arguments and work through this."

Jimmy kissed her, "Of course baby." He said back.

As much as Hazel was happy to have Jimmy back, she did want to ask him something, "Who was that girl you were with yesterday? How do you know her?"

Jimmy sighed. He completely forgot that he hooked up with Camilla yesterday. The shock of the pregnancy news distracted him from everything else. He had to admit that he still was interested in her and wanted to get to know her beyond sex, but the last thing he wanted to do was abandon Hazel. He knew that she was probably not going to be happy about him getting back together with his ex right after being with her. He definitely needed to talk to her before she finds out.

"She's new, I met her outside yesterday." He answered.

"Do you like her?" Hazel asked.

Jimmy got annoyed, there are other things they need to be worrying about, but he wanted to keep Hazel happy, at least for the time being, "No I wasn't into her baby, she was just there. You know I love you, more than anything. Nothing will keep us apart." He kissed her again, this time, a bit more passionate. He was unaware that Camilla was around the corner at her locker, watching them. Camilla felt more tears coming, but she did her best to stop them. She couldn't believe what she heard. She thought Jimmy really liked her but she was wrong. He was using her to get back at his ex girlfriend and that was not a good feeling. _I guess this is punishment for yesterday. _She thought to herself. The bell rang and Camilla was headed to her first class. She wasn't sure if she was able to concentrate on anything.

* * *

** hours later in Home Economics class**

Jay, Alex and Sean were bored listening to the teacher talk about nothing. The three of them began to make their own fun by blowing spit wads at other students through straws.

The teacher had enough of them disrupting the class, "Jay, Sean, and Alex, you need to separate, right now, before I send you all to the office!"

Jay sighed and did as he was told, he has been in the office so many times this week, he has to stay out of trouble or else.

Alex and Sean also followed and they each moved to different corners of the room. Jay ended up sitting next to a really pretty girl he had never seen before. She was drawing on her notebook. The teacher continued talking, rambling on and on. Jay was interested into something else.

"Hey sexy, why the long face?" He darted.

She looked at him, "I'm sorry do I know you?"

Jay shook his head, "No, but I know you're the hot new girl everyone's talking about."

"What are they saying?" She asked.

Jay smiled, "That you're hot."

She shrugged, "Okay." She continued drawing on her notebook.

"Okay, everyone get into groups of four to work on this project!" The teacher yelled.

The students began to find their groups. Jay grabbed the girl's arm and led her to Alex and Sean in the kitchen area.

"You're working with us because I have no idea what the hell we're doing." He demanded her.

"OK." She said.

"Who's your new friend?" Alex asked.

"I'm Camilla." She introduced herself.

"I'm Alex, That's Jay, this is Sean." She pointed everyone out.

Sean smiled, "Damn, you _are _fucking hot!"

The teacher, who was now checking out each group, heard Sean.

"Mr. Cameron! Office! Now!"

Sean, laughed as he left the classroom, Alex and Jay were laughing too.

"Don't mind him." Jay said while still laughing. "He's a psycho. Cool as shit, but a psycho."

Camilla rolled her eyes.

"Let's get to this shall we?"

She began going through the cabinets and pulled out cooking supplies. Jay couldn't help but watch her. She was definitely gorgeous.

"You seem to be into this stuff." He said to her.

Camilla shrugged again, "I do this with my sister sometimes."

"So what are we making?" Jay asked.

Camilla sighed, "Well I was going to make a cake, but I decided to do something simple, like cookies. Is that OK with you?"

Alex and Jay both shrugged, "Cool with me." Alex said, she couldn't help but notice Jay's eyes glued to Camilla. He seemed like he definitely wanted some alone time with her.

"I gotta pee." She said as she took the hall pass and left the classroom.

Jay was left alone with Camilla. He couldn't help but be impressed with the way she began working on their cooking project. She was way sexy and the fact that she was cooking made her way sexier to him. He found a reason to show a little bit of interest in this class. He wanted to talk to her, but he wasn't the small talk type of a guy, but he had an angle.

"So you still didn't answer my question."

Camilla looked at him confused, "What question?"

"Why the long face?" Jay repeated again.

Camilla sighed, she barely knew this guy, the last thing she wasn't sure if it was too much to tell him about her guy issues, but she had to admit, he was cute and he very much reminded her of Brandon. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but she knew she couldn't resist him much longer, she had a thing for bad boys and she could definitely tell Jay was one. She was immediately attracted to him, a much stronger feeling than it was with Jimmy, but she was trying her best to play hard to get, especially after what happened yesterday.

"Somebody pissed me off." She answered.

Jay scoffed, "Want me to mess 'em up?"

Camilla giggled, "That would be nice."

Jay got serious, "Fuck that guy, if he doesn't like you, he's a dumb ass, bummer times, but there's always a party."

Camilla stopped for a second and turned to him, "How did you know it was a guy?"

Jay sighed, "I know girls. I'm not dumb."

Camilla continued working on the project, "I guess so." She said.

She wanted to change the subject immediately, "So what are you doing in this class? I didn't think this was your thing at all."

Jay shook his head, "It's not. I'm just here because I have to be. I have to keep my grades up or else I won't get student welfare anymore. Sucks."

"Wow, so you live on your own?" Camilla asked

Jay nodded, "Yeah." He answered coldly, "My parents suck."

"I guess I can relate." Camilla answered back, "My mom is no longer alive, and my dad doesn't want anything to do with me."

Jay felt a little bit of sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's cool." Camilla said. She realized that she may have said a bit too much too soon, but for some odd reason, she felt comfortable with Jay. He seemed like he would understand her. She didn't mind looking at him either.

"So, uh, what are you doing tonight?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, probably nothing." Camilla answered.

"Wrong," Jay said to her. "A few of us are hangin' out tonight and you're coming with me."

Camilla was getting a bit hot, she liked it when guys got a bit demanding with her. His assertiveness was turning her on.

She grabbed Jay's phone out of his pocket and gave Jay her number, "Call me later." She said.

"I definitely will." Jay said back.

* * *

_Next chapter: Camilla confronts Jimmy in class, but goes about it in the worst way. Hazel tells her best friend the good news._


	8. GET OVER IT

**CHAPTER 8: GET OVER IT **

Camilla was at her locker, picking up her books for her next class. She can't say she was excited, her next class was English with Jimmy working on the project together. She had no interest in working on this assignment with him. In fact, she was prepared not to put one ounce of effort into it. He can fail.

She made her way into English class, praying that for some odd reason, he wasn't going to be there. Unfortunately, he was there next to Spinner. Camilla rolled her eyes and sat at another desk on the opposite side of the room.

Spinner was confused, but Jimmy already knew why Camilla was acting that way. She found out about him and Hazel getting back together, he hoped that's all she knew. "What's going on?" Spinner asked. "I could have sworn I saw you two fucking like crazy in the garage last night." He couldn't help but giggle, he couldn't get Camilla's half naked image out of his mind.

Jimmy sighed, he had a really good time with Camilla and he felt bad that he was going to have to cut things short between them.

"Was it bad?" Spinner continued.

"Well, you walking in on us didn't help." Jimmy jerked.

Spinner turned his attention to Camilla, "Are you coming?"

Camilla sighed, "No I think I'm good here. Jimmy can ask his girlfriend to help."

"You know, you don't have to be that way!" Jimmy yelled to her.

"You don't have to be such a lying piece of shit!" Camilla yelled back

The class echoes with gasps and whispers as Ms. Kwan enters the room, ready to teach her class.

She began her lecture for the day as a confused Spinner wanted some answers.

"So what happened? And you never told me you had a girlfriend! You fucked this new chick too? You are a pimp, my hero dude!"

Jimmy once again sighed in annoyance. It's always about sex with Spinner, "It's not like that!"

"OK, then what is it like?" Spinner asked, not letting this go.

Jimmy turned around to Spinner, "If I tell you, you better not say a word, got it?"

"Scout's honor." Spinner answered

Jimmy was a bit nervous, he couldn't believe he was about to tell his best friend the news that startled him last night.

"Hazel and I are back together."

"Wow, after hooking up with new girl?" Spinner was confused.

Jimmy was a bit nervous, he was back and forth about telling him about Hazel being pregnant.

"I just realized that I want to try and make things work, I am still hung up on her."

Spinner laughed, "You are such a pussy!"

Jimmy was ready with a response but was interrupted by Ms Kwan.

"Spinner! Jimmy! Something you want to share with the class?"

Jimmy turned back around to the front of the room, "No, Ms Kwan."

She also noticed Camilla not sitting with her group. " Camilla, aren't you working with these two? Can you sit here please?"

Camilla rolled her eyes, she was tempted to tell her no, but she didn't want to spend her first few days at Degrassi in detention. She made her way next to Spinner and Jimmy but she sat next to Spinner. Jimmy couldn't resist Camilla's cold stare. If looks could kill, he would be burning in flames. Spinner, however was enjoying this.

"So what's up Camilla?" He couldn't help but giggle a bit.

Camilla was still starting at Jimmy, "Other than your friend being a prick, nothing much."

Jimmy wasn't happy with Camilla calling him names, but he knew she had every right to be upset, as much as he liked her, he had to get over it. He was going to make himself get over it.

"Look, I'm sorry, but things just happened. I don't want to be with you, it was only the first date! You should have thought about that before you opened your legs ho!"

Once again everyone in the classroom gasped and whispered. Camilla was steaming mad. She wanted to punch Jimmy in the face, but she kept her cool.

"You weren't saying that last night when we fucked in Craig's garage!" She shouted back.

"Jimmy! Camilla!" Ms. Kwan yelled trying to get them under control, but it was no use.

"Look, you were just a rebound, nothing more, get over it!" Jimmy yelled back.

Camilla grew even angrier, she liked Jimmy and thought they connected last night, the things he was saying to her hurt so bad. She really didnt understand how things went from good to bad in less than 24 hours, but now it was her turn to make him hurt.

"Give my best to your girlfriend, whoever she is, I hope she has fun with your small dick!"

The class roared in laughter as Jimmy's face grew red with anger and embarrassment. She won. He wasn't sure what to say after that.

"Camilla! Office! Now!" Ms. Kwan ordered.

Camilla grabbed her bag, and left, while the rest of the class was still roaring in laughter.

"Dude, do you measure up bro?" Spinner was on the floor laughing.

* * *

**lunchtime in the cafeteria**

Hazel and Paige were having lunch together. Paige couldn't help but notice that Hazel was in a better mood than yesterday. "You're glowing!" She gushed.

Hazel couldn't help but smile. "I took your advice, about Jimmy. Last night, we talked, we're back together!"

Paige let out a girlish scream and they hugged.

"See? I knew things would work out! Love conquers all, like I said!"

"Yeah we had a long talk and he said he wanted to make things work." Hazel said back.

"That is so awesome!" Paige said, "Now instead of a sour puss face, I can see a happy face!"

"I finally feel like things are falling into place, with us together again, the baby…"

Paige was shocked, "Woah! Hold on! Baby?"

Hazel nodded with a huge grin on her face, "I'm pregnant!"

Paige didn't know how to feel. She wanted to be happy for her best friend, but she couldn't help but wonder if this was right for Hazel. She had a lot of things going for her and she knew that she would give up everything if she were to have this baby.

"Sweetie, please tell me this is a joke."

"Paige, this isn't a joke. I'm pregnant. I found out yesterday."

Paige was still at a loss for words, "How can you be happy about this? You are only sixteen! Having a baby is not what you should be thinking about right now! What about school, and cheer leading, and are you sure that Jimmy is okay with being a father?"

Hazel was trying to keep her cool, but she was getting annoyed with Paige not being as supportive as she wanted her to be.

"Things are fine with me and Jimmy. We talked about this last night, he said he will support me no matter what decision we make, but I don't want to have an abortion, I want to keep our baby. I can go to school, and take care of the baby, Jimmy will be there to help me!"

Paige let out a long sigh, she didn't want to express her brutally honest attitude on her best friend, but she was going to have to.

"Hun, no matter what sweet talk Jimmy gives you, he is in _no_ way ready to be a father! This is not what he wants! I know it may seem like this fairy tale of happiness is going to happen, but this will be a complete disaster! Once the baby is born, he will freak out and leave you in a nanosecond and you will end up raising this baby alone. What about your parents? They will _kill_ you when they find out!"

Hazel was getting annoyed now, "Look Paige, just because you and Spinner broke up and now you don't have a boyfriend, doesn't mean you can try to break me and Jimmy up!"

"Hun, I'm not trying to mess things up for you, if anything I'm trying to help. I am glad you and Jimmy are back together, honest, but I want him to be with you for the right reason, not just because you are pregnant. I just don't want you to make a decision you'll regret. You have your whole life ahead of you."

Hazel rolled her eyes, " Jimmy can handle this OK? I just want you to be happy for me, please."

Paige sulked, it was clear that Hazel was very confused about this situation and was unsure herself. This is a confusing time for her and she didnt want to make things worse. She couldn't believe that her best friend is now pregnant at sixteen. A small part of her was angry. She wanted to look for Jimmy to she can slap him. She wanted to slap Hazel too because neither one of them made an effort to use protection. She didn't know what else to say, but she knew the best thing she can do is to be supportive of her best friend and be there when she needs her.

"I just want you to be happy Hazel, and if you say this is what will make you happy, then you have my full support, no matter what."

"Thanks Paige." Hazel said.

"Your welcome," Paige said back, "You do know now that we will have to replace you and you were my best cheerleader, what am I gonna do now?"

"I'll help you with tryouts!" Hazel said with glee.

"We have some work to do." Paige said with a smile.

* * *

_Next chapter: Camilla goes out with Jay and meets a few of his friends. _


	9. FIREWORKS

**CHAPTER 9: FIREWORKS**

Camilla walked in the door, she looked all around the house for Chloe, but she was nowhere to be found. She found a note on the refrigerator.

_Hey Sis,_

_Jon and I are going to be out late tonight. _

_Money for pizza is on your desk next to the computer. _

_If you go out tonight please be home by curfew. Have fun! :)_

_Chloe_

She took the note and threw it in the trash and helped herself to a can of soda. She sat down at the table and began to work on her homework. It was hard to concentrate because she couldn't keep her mind off of Jay. Hanging out with him in Home Economics class definitely helped her forget about Jimmy. She realized that she liked him a lot more anyway. She continued working on her homework until she heard her phone ring. She was excited, hoping it was Jay, but disappointed when she saw it was Jimmy. She didn't even want to talk to him, there was nothing to say. She didn't bother answering his call and let it go to voice mail.

"Fucking moron." She said to herself as she went into the refrigerator again this time for a snack. She took out a small tupperware full of sliced pineapple. Her absolute favorite thing to eat in the world. She enjoyed the silence and the pineapples until she heard her phone rang again. She was going to throw it if she saw that it was going to be Jimmy, but she was happy when she saw it was Jay. She let it ring five times before she answered. She didn't want to seem desperate.

"Hey, what's up?" She greeted.

"Where are you?" He asked. "Let's go have some fun."

* * *

**an hour later**

Camilla was in the bathroom fixing her hair. She wanted to make sure she looked absolutely perfect for Jay. Usually, she was nervous about going out with guys but, for some reason she wasn't. She was more excited than anything. It did cross her mind that she would be going out with two guys in two days, but she didn't want to sit around and mope over Jimmy.

Her phone rang. She knew it was Jay so she picked right up.

"Hey, I'm outside." He said.

"I'm coming." She answered.

She took another look at herself in the mirror and reassured herself. She grabbed her key and her phone and placed them in her pocket, ran quickly down the steps and out the door to be greeted by Jay's bright orange car. _Wow._ She thought to herself, as she climbed in. She sat in the front seat and immediately was greeted by Jay's smile, which made her melt instantly, but she tried her best to hide it. She also noticed Sean, Alex, and and two unknown females squeezed together in the backseat.

"So _you_ must be Camilla. I'm Paige. Nice to meet you. I originally called shotgun, but Jay wants you next to him."

"It's nice to meet you too Paige." Camilla was confused. How did everyone know of her so instantly.

Jay turned up the music and immediately began driving to their destination.

Everyone that was squeezed in the backseat began chatting loudly. Jay didn't bother having a conversation with anyone accept Camilla.

"So what's up?" He simply said.

Camilla smiled, "I don't know, you tell me."

Paige leaned over to talk to Camilla, "So hun, I hear that you are an superb athlete, and we are looking for someone to fill a space in the spirit squad. We are having tryouts, tomorrow, you are invited!"

"A cheerleader huh?" Jay smiled.

Camilla nodded, "Yeah I used to be back at my old school. I was captain."

After a few minutes later Jay pulled up at a dark parking lot. Everyone got out of the car. Camilla was confused. She had no idea where he was taking her. She looked around at everyone else. She noticed Paige and Alex were a bit close, and Sean had his arm around a redhead. Jay came up from behind her and put his arm around her.

"Where are we going?" Camilla asked him,

"You'll see." Jay answered as they all arrived at the community pool. The fence was locked.

"So how are we gonna get in?" Paige asked.

"Stay here." Jay said to everyone as he and Sean climbed the fence.

Camilla noticed Alex kissing Paige. She had no idea that Alex was into girls.

"You guys are together?" Camilla asked.

Paige and Alex continued giggling and kissing, then Alex said, "We're kind of sort of together."

"It's a bit complicated, and we are keeping it quiet so don't say a word to anyone or I will kill you."

Camilla threw her hands up in innocence. "I'm not saying a word." She turned her attention to the other girl, "So what about you and him?"

She nodded her head, "We've been together for awhile now. I'm Ellie by the way."

"Camilla." She said back.

"So what's with you and Jay?" Ellie asked smiling.

"What do you mean?" Camilla answered.

"Oh don't act so modest. He's totally into you." Paige cheered.

She immediately noticed that she was the girl that was with Jimmy at The Dot the night before, the one Hazel was upset about. As much as she felt for Hazel, and what she is going through, Camilla seemed really nice and she seemed to be moving on from Jimmy so there was no reason to attack her. Plus if she is the athlete that everyone say she is, she could very well be the ticket to regionals this year. Wouldn't want to mess that up.

Camilla shook her head, "I don't know, but I mean he is really cute-"

She was interrupted by Jay and Sean who unlocked the fence and led them all in.

"So who's gonna go in first?" Sean asked.

"I didn't bring a swimsuit." Camilla said.

"We didn't either." Alex said as they all began stripping to their underwear. Sean was the first one to jump in the pool, followed by Ellie, Alex, Paige and Jay.

"You coming?" He asked her.

Camilla was surprised, but at the same time, she has done this before with her other friends back at her old school._ Why the hell not? _She thought to herself as she began stripping to her underwear.

Jay was mesmerized. Camilla had the perfect body.

"Woah, hot stuff!" Alex was apparently thinking the same thing.

Camilla slowly climbed her way into the pool and Jay made his way to her, he put his arms around her waist.

"Too late, I called her." He said back to Alex.

"Let's play truth or dare." Sean suggested.

"I'm down." Jay said as he started at Camilla. He slowly moved his hands from her waist to her lower back making slow circular motions with his fingers. Camilla grew excited, she was trying her best to keep herself under control. Jay picked up on quick and he bit his lip.

"Milla, truth or dare?" Sean asked.

She looked at Jay, who was still rubbing Camilla's lower back.

"I'll pick dare." She said.

Sean smiled, "I dare you to kiss Alex. Like you like it!"

"Wait. What?" Camilla looked at Paige.

"It's okay hun, it's just a silly dare." She said.

Camilla felt a bit scared, she never kissed a girl ever in her life, and it wasn't exactly on her bucket list. She couldn't back down because she wanted to impress Jay. She quickly got over her fear and slowly walked through the pool to get to Alex. She pulled her in and kissed her as if she were kissing Jay. Alex had no issues accepting the kiss. Sean and Jay watched in awe while Paige and Ellie giggled.

A few seconds later Camilla broke the kiss. She looked back at Jay who was practically panting like a dog. She began to get a bit hot herself. She wanted Jay so bad.

"Ok, it's your turn now, who do you pick?" Sean asked finally snapping out of his state of shock from what he had just seen.

"Um, Alex, since I kissed you, you take my turn. I have to pee."

Camilla got out of the pool and raced to the ladies locker room.

"Just pee in the pool!" Sean yelled.

"Ew, that's disgusting!" Paige said back.

Jay wanted to follow her, but he knew he would make it obvious. He looked at Sean, who gave him reassurance by giving him a quick nod.

He got out of the pool to follow her.

"Gee, wonder where he's going." Ellie said sarcastically.

"Don't break her in half Jay she's got tryouts tomorrow!" Paige laughed.

"Shut up." Jay said.

Sean found himself between Alex and Ellie. He smiled,

"So..ladies…"

* * *

Jay made his way into the ladies locker room where he saw Camilla, getting herself wet in the shower.

_Damn, she's good. _He thought to herself. She must have known he was going to come after her.

"Thought you had to pee." He said.

Camilla continued to shower herself. She knew it was seducing Jay.

"I did," She said, "but I got a little cold so I decided to warm up."

Jay moved closer to her getting wet from the shower and began kissing Camilla passionately. She even bit his bottom lip a few times. Jay got even more excited and he began to harden, but he wanted to get her nice and soft.

He began kissing her neck while unsnapping her bra hooks. It didn't take long at all for him to figure it out. He threw her bra on the floor while still kissing her, he began moving to her breasts. He teased her nipples with his tongue. "Oh my God!" Camilla moaned. Another guy that found her weak spot. He began sucking them hard. Camilla moaned even louder and held him closer to her. Jay was hard as a rock, but he still wanted to play with her.

He pushed up against her until her back was against the shower wall. The shower was still on, soaking them both, but they didn't care, the wetter the better. He lifted her, She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his shoulders, using him for support. He quickly and abruptly ripped her panties off her and entered two fingers inside of her. She was more than ready for him but he enjoyed teasing her. She began motioning his fingers fast, in and out of her making her moan even louder than before. Jay smirked. He definitely knew what she liked. He began kissing her again this time he began to enter inside of her. Camilla gasped while he pushed himself further and further. He spread her legs wider and felt himself deeper inside of her. Camilla's melodious moans made him thrust hard and fast. He let out a few moans himself. She felt so amazing. The way she allowed him to do whatever he wanted to her was exciting to him, any other girl he had sex with was never this way. He felt Camilla holding him tighter than ever. She dug her face into his neck while he was still pounding her. She bit him lightly. Her teeth sinking into him made him thrust even harder even faster. This girl was definitely kinky and he liked that even more.

His hard throbbing cock had Camilla losing her mind. She was in a frenzy, not knowing what to do with herself and she loved it. He touched every spot, inside and out, "Oh my God, Jay!" She moaned.

Jay began to feel like he was ready to release, he was trying his best to last, but he felt like he was ready to burst.

He pulled out of her and released himself on her inner thigh, trying his best not to let out a moan. He let Camilla down as she took a minute to catch her breath. She found her drenching wet bra on the floor and was a bit bummed that she no longer had panties to wear. _Fuck! _She thought.

Jay put his member back into his shorts and looked at a wet and half naked Camilla. He couldn't help but smile. He just had the best sex of his life. "You're a lot of fun new girl."

Camilla smiled back. "You're not too bad yourself."

* * *

_Next chapter: Hazel is beyond confused about her pregnancy, while Jimmy seems to be happy. Camilla finds out why Jimmy ditched her. _


	10. UNSURE

**CHAPTER 10: UNSURE**

Camilla woke up with a thrashing headache. She had a little too much to drink with Jay and his buddies last night. _Son of a bitch. _She thought to herself. She could lay in her bed all day, but school and spirit squad tryouts await her so she quickly got out of bed and went into her bathroom. She turned on the water, cupped her hands, and splashed cold water on her face. That woke her up a little bit.

"Milla!" She heard Chloe's voice from downstairs, "Are you up yet? I got some coffee here if you want some!"

Camilla was annoyed. As much as she loved her sister, she didn't like hearing her annoying screeching voice first thing in the morning.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back.

She couldn't stop thinking about Jay and the fun time she had last night. Steamy sex in a shower at the pool, doesn't get any better. She wanted to hang out with him more, but she didn't want to seem like a clingy school girl. She looked at her phone and saw another missed call from Jimmy. She didn't bother to respond. She was completely into Jay now, there was no reason to speak to him.

She made her way downstairs to see her sister and her husband Jon in the dining room drinking their cups of coffee. Chloe looked at Camilla, "Looks like you had fun last night!" She cheered.

Camilla grabbed a cup of coffee and sat with them.

"Yeah it was pretty fun." She said back.

"Night out with Jimmy?" Chloe asked.

Camilla shook her head, the thought of him made her skin crawl.

"No, I met another guy, Jay. We went out, with a few of his friends." She took a sip of coffee.

"What happened with Jimmy? I thought you two hit it off?" Chloe asked as she also took a sip of her coffee.

Camilla shrugged, "I don't know. I guess he wasn't ready to leave his ex girlfriend." She was still pissed at what she saw yesterday at her locker and what he said about her in class. If he were to die today, she wouldn't give a damn.

"Oh, well that sucks." Chloe said, "but I guess you already know there are more fish in the sea, just remember what we talked about OK?"

Camilla sighed and took another sip of her coffee, "I know, I know."

Jon, who was in a rush, grabbed his briefcase, and put his blazer on to complete the rest of his suit.

"I, for one, wish you wouldn't like boys until you're thirty-five but…"

Chloe interrupted him with a kiss, "C'mon Jonny, don't you remember being sixteen?"

"Yes. I remember being a boy, at sixteen, and that's why I don't want her dating until she's thirty-five."

Camilla chuckled a bit, as Jon gave her a kiss on the cheek and quickly left.

"I'll try to be home a bit early tonight!"

"Wow, it's nice to finally see him." Camilla said, "I feel like I never see him."

Chloe finished her coffee and went to the sink to wash her cup, "I know, ever since he made partner at his firm he has been working non stop."

"Well good for him." Camilla said as she took the last sip of her coffee. She went back upstairs to her room to get ready for school.

* * *

Jimmy was at home getting ready for school. He was still in shock of Hazel being pregnant. He was at a loss, he didn't know what to do or what to say. He knew deep down in his heart he was not ready to become a father, not yet. He has basketball, his friends, and college. He has been getting calls from colleges regarding a basketball scholarship. He knew that if Hazel were to have this baby, he would not be able to do it.

"James, are you ready? I'll give you a ride to school!" He heard his dad calling from downstairs.

Jimmy was a bit surprised, he is usually alone at his house because his parents work all day and all night.

He quickly rushed downstairs to meet his father.

"Is everything OK James? You don't look too well."

Jimmy let out a long sigh, he knew he would have to tell his parents about the pregnancy eventually, but he just couldn't find the words.

"Yeah, I'm okay, let's go."

After five minutes of riding in his dad's car, he pulled up in front of the school.

"You know, I took the morning off so I can talk to you. Are you _sure_ everything is OK?"

Jimmy was still at a loss for words, he was afraid of his father's reaction.

"Everything is cool dad. Just got this English project to work on. It's a lot of work."

Jimmy's father nodded, "Well, there is something I need to talk to you about."

Jimmy was confused, he wondered if his dad already knew.

"Your mom and I talked, and right now, we think it's best if we lived separately for a while."

Jimmy was mad. Everything was coming together now, the arguments, both of them never home. He was hoping that things would get better, but they are now getting worse.

"So you're leaving." He said.

Jimmy's father sighed, "Yes. Jim, but you will still see me, on weekends. It'll be like I never left."

"Yeah, but _you_ are leaving. So whatever."

He quickly got out his dad's car and made his way into school. He couldn't believe what he just heard. His parents were splitting up. He wasn't sure how to feel. This definitely made him think about Hazel and the baby in a new light. Maybe her having this baby could give him the family he had always wanted.

He made his way to his locker where he saw Hazel talking to Paige. He came up from behind her, hugged and kissed her.

"Hey beautiful."

Hazel smiled. "Hey, babe, whats up?"

"Can we talk?" He said as he looked at Paige, sending her a message that he wanted her to leave.

"OK, I can tell when something isn't my business. Hazel meet me after school for tryouts!" Paige walked away and Jimmy turned his attention to Hazel.

"I've been thinking, about the baby. We should keep it. I want to keep the baby."

Hazel smiled, "Really! Wow! Jimmy! I don't know what to say!" Hazel hugged him. She was happy that Jimmy wanted to keep the baby, but she wasn't sure if having a baby is really what she wanted. She was confused about everything. She really wasn't sure if this is what she wanted. She hasn't even told her parents about the pregnancy because she knew she was a dead girl walking.

"Are you OK?" Jimmy asked her.

Hazel was silent for a minute, she wanted to tell him how she was really feeling, but she didn't want to cause any drama. She finally had Jimmy in her life and she didn't want to break up again.

"Yeah. I'm okay." She simply said. "Morning sickness. I need to get to class."

"Me too." Jimmy said. He kissed Hazel one last time and left to his classroom. Hazel grabbed her books, closed her locker and began to walk to her first class. She tried her best to hold back tears. There was so much more she needed to tell Jimmy. She wanted to break down and tell him that she really wasn't sure about having this baby. She didn't know who to turn to, she didn't know what to do. She knew she didn't have much time if she wanted to make a decision about keeping the baby. She cringed at the thought of having an abortion, but she didn't want the whole taking about her physically having a baby and giving it up for adoption. She walked in her classroom and immediately sat in her seat behind Paige.

"So what did you and Jimmy have to talk about?" She asked with glee.

"He wants to keep the baby." Hazel answered back, this time without excitement.

"Woah, what's with the sadness, I thought this is what you wanted."

Hazel shrugged, "I'm not sure if this is what I _really_ want. I was trying to tell Jimmy, but he was just so excited. I didn't want to make him upset."

Paige sighed, "Look hun, this is _your _decision. You have to do what is best for you. Jimmy is the father, yes, but it's_ your_ life that will change. Remember that."

Hazel sighed as well. Paige was right, this was her decision, but she wanted Jimmy to be involved too.

Paige could tell Hazel was in a lot of distress. She was trying her best to be a good friend, but she has never been in this situation before.

"Look, I'm going to be here for you no matter what." She said to her. Hazel appreciated Paige's attempt to make her feel better, but it wasn't making her feel any better. She had a lot of thinking she had to do.

* * *

**lunchtime**

The bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. Camilla couldn't be any more thrilled. History was the most boring class quickly emerged from her seat and made her way to her locker. She ran into Jay along the way.

"What's up?" He greeted as she opened her locker.

"Nada." She answered as she placed her bag inside.

"Had a pretty cool time with you last night." He said to her.

Camilla smiled, "Yeah, so did I."

"I wanna hang out again but I got work."

"Well maybe another time?" Camilla suggested.

"Sure." Jay said.

Camilla watched him walked away and she made her way to the cafeteria. She was joined by Alex and Ellie.

"What's up new girl?" Alex greeted as they made their way in the lunch line.

"Eh." Camilla answered. "How about you?"

Alex sighed as they each grabbed a tray and began to make their lunches.

"Bored of this place, but I'm student council VP so I have to be here for some meeting."

They each paid the lunch lady their fee and sat at a table together. She noticed that Jimmy and Hazel were was sitting two tables down from them. They seemed to be happy, laughing and kissing. She couldn't help but stare. A small part of her was still angry at what he said to her. She wasn't looking forward to seeing him in class later.

"So what happened with you and Jay last night?" Ellie asked while smiling.

Camilla turned her attention to Ellie, "Just kissed, made out, that's all."

Alex laughed, "Yeah right, we heard you and Jay fucking in the shower."

They all giggled, even Camilla.

"Hey it just happened." She said, "He's hot I couldn't help it."

"Those were the good days." Alex said, "It was that way for me when we first met."

Camilla's eyes grew wide, "Oh my God! I'm so sorry Alex, I didn't know that-"

Alex's laugh interrupted her, "It's okay. That was a long time ago. We're still good friends. He's really cool."

Camilla was calm after that, the last thing she wanted to do was stir up more drama with more people here.

"I need something to drink, do you guys want anything?" She asked Ellie and Alex.

Ellie shook her head. Alex handed her a dollar.

"Get me a coke." She ordered.

Camilla took the dollar from Alex and made her way to the vending machines, which happened to be by the table Hazel and Jimmy were sitting at. She has no intentions of trying to listen to their conversation, but while she was putting the money into the machine, she couldn't help but hear them.

"So, have you talked to your mom and dad? Have you told them about the baby?" Hazel asked.

Jimmy shook his head. "I tried to, but he had other things on his mind."

Hazel was concerned, "I'm sorry Jimmy. Is everything OK?"

Jimmy sighed, everything was not OK. "My parents are splitting up. My dad is moving out of the house."

Hazel put his arm around Jimmy, "I am so sorry babe."

Jimmy didn't want to show any emotion, "It's whatever. Doesn't make a difference. I mean they are never home anyway, but I don't want to talk about them. How are you feeling?"

Hazel rolled her eyes, this was one of the things that she did not like about Jimmy, he was not the kind of guy who wanted to talk about how he was feeling about anything. They never really communicate the way couples are supposed to.

"I'm still feeling a little sick." Hazel answered.

Camilla was shocked, at everything she heard. Hazel is pregnant with Jimmy's child. That was the reason why he got back together with her. She didn't know what to think of it. She grabbed her drink and Alex's and went back to her seat. She handed Alex her drink. Alex took a sip, then said.

"What's up? Looks like you just seen a ghost."

Camilla took a sip of her drink, then said. "No, just got the most interesting news."

Ellie grew excited, "About what?"

Camilla shook her head, it was not her business to say, but then again she was upset about Jimmy just ditching her without an apology or explaining himself. She could accept him not wanting her, but he could have at least said why.

"OK, but if I tell you, please don't say anything."

* * *

_Next chapter: Camilla faces Hazel head on at cheer leading tryouts. Jimmy finds out about Camilla and Jay._


	11. BRING IT ON

**CHAPTER 11: BRING IT ON**

Camilla was in the gymnasium along with a few other hopefuls looking to make the spirit squad team. They were all waiting for Paige to arrive. She began stretching and warming up. She looked around all the other girls, not much competition, none of these girls look like they worked out a day in their lives.

Seconds later, Paige arrived. Camilla was stunned to see who was with her. Hazel, Jimmy's girlfriend. She wasn't too sure about her chances now.

"Ok everyone!" Paige began, "Take a seat! Let's get started!"

Camilla made her way to the bleachers along with the other girls. She couldn't help but notice the evil stare she was getting from Hazel. She must know that her and Jimmy hooked up and she was clearly not happy about it.

"As you all know, I am Paige, spirit squad captain, and this is my choreographer Hazel. She will be helping me make the decisions."

_Great. _Camilla thought to herself. She still saw Hazel staring at her. It was getting a bit annoying, but she had to focus on her routine.

Paige and Hazel both sat a desk and prepared themselves to take notes.

They began to call the girls by name so they can watch them perform their routines. They also performed a series of jumps, and stretches. Camilla watched. Some of the girls were okay, but they could use a little work on their moves.

"Camomile!" Hazel mispronounced her name to be rude.

"Camomile! Are you here?"

Camilla scoffed as she made her way to them. She already knew Hazel was up for drama. This wasn't going to be a fair tryout.

"It's Camilla." She corrected her rudely.

Hazel sighed in annoyance, she wasn't interested in seeing Jimmy's rebound chick.

"Okay, _Camilla,_ let's see what you got, break a leg. Hopefully."

"I'll break your face if you keep acting like a bitch." Camilla murmured as she prepared for her routine.

"What did you say?" Hazel heard her.

Camilla put on a fake smile, "Nothing." She said. She began her routine. She danced and flipped her way around the gym. Paige and the other girls that were trying out were very impressed.

Hazel was not. She continued to roll her eyes while Camilla continued dancing. There was no way this girl was going to make the team.

Camilla finally finished her routine, the gym roared with applause and cheers. Paige's smile on her face signaled that she was definitely impressed.

"That was awesome!" Paige cheered, definitely the best we've seen so far!"

"I don't think so." Hazel objected. "I think she needs a little work."

Camilla scoffed, "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Hazel said back, "I know you think you're perfect, but you're not. You do need a little work, better yet, why don't you just walk out of here, try again next time."

Paige was worried, she had a feeling this was going to happen. "Hazel can we be a bit mature here."

"Well I guess you're just perfect, now that Jimmy is back with you. Kind of pathetic that you have to get pregnant to keep a man around."

"Camilla!" Paige yelled. She couldn't believe that came out of her mouth. The other girls that were trying out whispered in shock. Hazel was mortified, but she kept her composure, there was no point in fighting because she was pregnant.

"From what I hear, you're just a slut who gives it away on the first date, that's why Jimmy ditched you and came back to me. Me being pregnant had nothing to do with it. You're just a low class whore."

Paige sighed in annoyance, the two of them arguing was messing up her tryouts.

"Stop this crap now!" She yelled. "Hazel, you have _way_ more important things to worry about. Camilla, just let it go!"

Camilla scoffed, "I'm over it, really I am, _you_ know." She winked at Paige, "but it seems to me your girl has an issue with it."

Camilla grabbed her gym bag and walked away, she did what she needed to do. She was over Jimmy, she wasn't into him anymore. There was no need to fight over him.

Hazel smiled, she felt like she won. Paige however wasn't impressed.

"What?" Hazel sneered.

"You know she was the best one out of all of them." Paige darted. "We need her on this team."

"So what? Are you her best friend now?" Hazel asked rudely.

"Hun, you know, you're my best friend, and I love you," Paige answered, "but I need someone who is good! I want to make regionals this year!"

Hazel rolled her eyes, "If you want a low class slut on the squad then whatever. I don't care."

"I wouldn't be saying much right now if I were you." Paige said back.

Hazel sighed as they continued with the rest of the tryouts. Hazel noticed some of the females whispering about Camilla's announcement, but she didn't bother to pay attention to them, they weren't going to make the team anyway.

* * *

Camilla emerged from the gym and walked quickly down the hallway.

"Hey!" She heard a voice from behind her.

She quickly turned around to see who it was. She was less than excited to see it was Jimmy.

"Interesting to see you here, I just had a fight with your girlfriend. Stupid bitch." Camilla said rudely.

" Look, I just wanna talk. I have been trying to talk to you, but you haven't picked up any of my calls."

"There's a reason for that." Camilla darted.

"So you and Jay huh?" Jimmy asked with a smirk.

Camilla's face was stern, "Who told you that?"

"It's kind of around." Jimmy answered while still smirking.

"Why do you care,_ dad_?" Camilla jerked, "Don't you have more important things to worry about? I'm just a ho remember?"

"Look. I'm sorry for saying that to you. I really am," Jimmy said with sympathy.

Camilla rolled her eyes, "I'm not buying it. You just used me for a rebound. I'm over it."

Jimmy was annoyed with Camilla, he could understand why she didn't accept his apology, but at the same time he felt that she was being a bit too harsh. He was a bit upset when he found out that she hooked up with Jay, he was even more annoyed that he heard it from someone else.

"Just leave me alone." Camilla continued. "I don't need any of this. Go be with your bitch of a girlfriend and be a father."

Camilla continued walking away from him, but Jimmy stopped her once again.

"Well good luck with Jay. Hope that works out for you." Jimmy laughed a little bit. "Don't see it lasting very long, but good luck with that."

Camilla continued walking, she didn't want to hear anymore from Jimmy.

Jimmy sighed. He did feel bad about cutting his time with Camilla short, but he had make things right with Hazel for the sake of his child that's on the way.

* * *

_Next chapter: Hazel's pregnancy news spreads, causing concern for someone; Camilla spends more time with Jay. _


End file.
